<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reprieve by dreamdelirium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406111">reprieve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdelirium/pseuds/dreamdelirium'>dreamdelirium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Oral Fixation, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdelirium/pseuds/dreamdelirium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything around him is only Dongyoung, and everything that Dongyoung encompasses for him—comfort, safety, a reprieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reprieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeehyuck/gifts">toffeehyuck</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was absolutely itching to write some Dohyuck after the seed was planted in my head by my dear Toffee, so here's the result. It was all written in one sitting on my phone, so please bear with any typos I might have missed. Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a long day.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve finally made it back to their dorm and the fifth floor residents have parted ways with the rest of the members at the elevators with subdued goodbyes and reassurances of a job well done. Dongyoung walks ahead, and he can hear Donghyuck whining playfully trying to wheedle out a reaction from Johnny. Normally, it doesn’t take much for him to indulge the younger boy, but it’s obvious that the day—or really the past week—has left everyone exhausted. Donghyuck whines even louder, and the sound grates down on Dongyoung’s already thinning patience. All day, Donghyuck has been pushing and pushing and pulling and pulling at his nerves, and like a flimsy rubber band, there’s only so much tugging before it snaps. </p><p> </p><p>One more whine from Donghyuck and it has Dongyoung abruptly turning around as he reaches the front door of their apartment. Donghyuck takes notice of Dongyoung directing a glance at him—not cold, but stern—which has him faltering in his actions. Dongyoung gestures him over to him, and Dongyoung watches the way Johnny sighs a bit in relief as he sends a grateful look his way. The chime of the door signals it’s successfully been opened, and Dongyoung deftly opens it while keeping his gaze pinned to the youngest. Donghyuck squirms a bit under the careful gaze, but he moves with ease when he guides him into the door with a hand on the small of his back. He feels the way the youngest melts under his touch, and it further proves that what Dongyoung assumed to be the problem is probably correct. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck, for all his teasing and whining, has never done it with malicious intent and has always been good at reigning it in when the situation calls for it. But sometimes, he has a hard time shutting down and he needs an outlet—a way to recharge. His recent behavior only shows Dongyoung that it was his way of asking for help without explicitly asking for it; because despite how open he is with giving his love and affection, Donghyuck has always had a hard time openly seeking it. Dongyoung, who has always been willing to bend to his whims and help him in any way he can, has picked up on this behavior, and now the two of them have this uncanny understanding of one another. This ability to read between the lines and forced actions.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the members know to send Donghyuck to Dongyoung when he gets like that, and they know that once they enter the room together and resurface once again hours later that Donghyuck is back to a better semblance of himself—they never know what goes on in those hours, but they know it’s something that is a tremendous help so they don’t feel the need to ask. That’s why when Johnny sends Dongyoung a look that says <em> You got this? </em> when he’s heading towards his room with Donghyuck, Dongyoung replies with a soft smile that says <em> Don’t worry</em>. And he knows Johnny gets it. It comes with that level of understanding and adeptness of living together for as long as they all have. </p><p> </p><p>Once they’ve entered the room and Dongyoung has quietly closed the door behind him, he directs his gaze at Donghyuck once more. “Sit,” he says to him. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks at him like he’s ready to refute, Dongyoung can see in his eyes how he’s fighting between continuing his little act or finally backing down. It seems he’s decided on the latter when he takes a seat on Dongyoung’s bed and proceeds to make himself comfortable by laying down and burrowing his face into his pillow like he belongs there. Dongyoung sees the way the younger boy absolutely melts into the comfortable space, and Dongyoung really is tempted to let him rest there and maybe get into the bed with him, but he knows if he doesn’t address the feelings that have been looming over them, it’ll only fester. </p><p> </p><p>Dongyoung takes a steadying breath before he chooses his next words carefully. “Would you like to tell hyung what’s been bothering you?” </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks up at him from where half his face is hidden in Dongyoung’s pillow, and he looks like he has every intention of ignoring him. “Donghyuck,” he says with a firm voice. “Sit up and talk to me, I’m not a mind reader.” </p><p> </p><p>Dongyoung has a pretty good idea of what could be going on, and he doesn’t want to sound cold, but he can tell that Donghyuck will try to put up a fight before letting him in if he doesn’t go about it this way. Donghyuck has never made helping him easy, just like everything else about him. Donghyuck has so many intricacies, and he makes it <em> difficult</em>, but once someone takes the time to learn, he’s easy—so easy to love, impossible not to. Dongyoung would like to think he’s learned how to navigate the map of Donghyuck through the years, after exploring all his bends and routes. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him, and Dongyoung is sure there’s a smart remark sitting on the tip of his tongue before Dongyoung is speaking again. “Enough,” he says. “Sit up, <em> now</em>.” Donghyuck must sense how serious he is because soon he’s sitting up, but he makes sure to bring Dongyoung’s pillow with him to hug against his chest, like a physical barrier to protect himself from being seen, from being vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck has always found it so hard to be vulnerable, and it makes Dongyoung’s heart constrict in his chest every time he sees Donghyuck weakly trying to keep his walls up when it’s obvious that he really just wants to let someone in. Dongyoung is ready to fill in the cracks in that fragile wall of his like he always has and always will be willing and ready to do. </p><p> </p><p>Dongyoung lets out a sigh when he sees the way Donghyuck looks at him imploringly. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, but Dongyoung can see the barely concealed emotion reflected in his eyes; he’s hesitantly giving Dongyoung a glimpse into his heart and he’s so grateful for it—always so grateful that Donghyuck trusts him enough to show this side of him.</p><p> </p><p>They have gone through this cycle, in what feels like a thousand times, and they both know where it leads, but Donghyuck has always had a hard time accepting the rope that Dongyoung readily holds out for him. They both know where this ends, but he wishes it didn’t always have to start this way; he hopes one day Donghyuck will come to him before he’s gotten to the point where has to reach for a rope to save him from the ledge. But the younger boy is sitting here looking at him now, giving him an inch, and it’s progress. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyuck, we’ve talked about this. I wish you’d come to hyung when you feel this way,” he says in a softer tone, the frustration bleeding from his body and instead is replaced with a feeling of sympathy and a yearning to help. Donghyuck looks down at the pillow he still has against his chest and fidgets with it with his shaky fingers. </p><p> </p><p>A sad whine crawls its way up to his throat. “It’s so hard, hyung,” he whispers. That’s all it takes for Dongyoung to finally cross the room to stand in front of Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls the youngest into an embrace and kisses the crown of his head. “I know,” he says softly. Donghyuck all but tosses away the pillow in his lap so that he can cling onto Dongyoung even tighter and drown himself in the unbridled affection being given to him. A moment passes before he pulls away in the slightest to rest his chin against his chest and looks at Dongyoung with his desperate doe eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I need, I need—,” he softly whimpers as he’s clumsily reaching for the waistband of Dongyoung’s pants. </p><p> </p><p>Dongyoung hums and hushes him placatingly. He unwraps one of his arms from around the younger boy’s frame to brush back the hair covering his forehead. He places a chaste kiss there. “Okay,” he murmurs. And then places another kiss to his temple. “Okay, baby,” he whispers. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♡̷̷</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next fifteen minutes finds them in a position that they’ve become used to. They slip into their places comfortably, just like slipping into your favorite pair of trusty sweatpants. The wave of tranquility that washes over them both happens almost instantly. They’ve learned exactly what works for them best after years of trial and error. </p><p> </p><p>Dongyoung lays propped up against the pillows that rest against his headboard. Donghyuck is lying between his legs that are opened just enough to accommodate him, but still close enough that the bracket of them around Donghyuck’s body makes the younger boy feel safe. Donghyuck looks up at Dongyoung with trusting eyes, and he bats his eyes at him prettily; it sends a spark of warmth through his body, just like every time they’re in this circumstance. Dongyoung brings his hand up to softly thread his fingers through the younger boy’s locks before he cups his cheek and caresses the flushed skin with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” He asks, oh so softly. Donghyuck just hums and his eyes fall closed while he opens his mouth. The older boy guides his parted lips to the head of his cock, and he watches as the younger boy takes him inch by inch—his soft pink lips stretching around the girth so beautifully. Donghyuck expertly breathes through his nose as he takes Dongyoung’s cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Dongyoung runs his fingers through his hair once more—a quiet reassurance that he’s there and a reminder for him to take his time. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck takes a moment and allows the weight of Dongyoung’s cock on his tongue to placate him. Then he’s relaxing his jaw and throat until he has managed to take his full length. At that moment, he takes the time to flutter his eyes open and lock gazes with Dongyoung, who is already looking at him adoringly. Dongyoung softly caresses his cheek, brushes his fingertips softly along the expanse of his face—from his cheeks, to his temples, and his brow bone. It’s soft, just like everything else about him. It’s at that moment that he fully allows himself to let go. Dongyoung sees it in his eyes when he starts to float away from the worries of his mind for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Every once in a while, Donghyuck just needs a way to let go of his loud and bold personality and allow himself a moment of reprieve. Sometimes, he gets too wound up in maintaining his persona for the public and this career that he has trouble letting it go. Sometimes, he just needs something or someone to pull him from drifting out of orbit—he needs something to keep him grounded. And that happens to be something that he’s found within his Dongyoung hyung. His hyung has always been there with open arms and listening ears and a warm presence. Dongyoung takes comfort and pride in being a pillar for those closest to him, and Donghyuck needs that security in these moments. And perhaps, that’s why this always works so perfectly for them. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, it’s only the two of them. Just Dongyoung and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Dongyoung. Donghyuck doesn’t allow himself to feel anything but the warmth of his hyung’s legs on either side of his body, the familiarity of his hyung’s smooth skin under his fingertips, the wave of comfort from his hyung’s fingers in his hair, and the weight of him in his mouth. Everything around him is only Dongyoung, and everything that Dongyoung encompasses for him—comfort, safety, a reprieve. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Donghyuck and Dongyoung are such an underrated pairing, so I really wanted to contribute to their tag. This probably won't be the last time I explore this pairing and its dynamics. I hope it was enjoyable! I originally wanted to write bratty Hyuck, but it turned into <em>this</em>, so I hope that I conveyed the subtle softness of these two instead. </p><p>Please leave some comments or share your thoughts in my cc! &lt;3</p><p> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/attaboyhaechan">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>